1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for processing image data and, in particular, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that allow image data to be output in a desired mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic image filing apparatus has been known which stores input image data as files in a memory that is capable of electrical storage, making it possible for the image data to be managed in files.
Conventional electronic image filing apparatuses, used, for example, on a stand-alone basis, are comprised of a scanner for reading original document images, a printer for outputting image data onto recording paper or the like for recording, a display for visibly displaying images, a controller for controlling various processings, and a storage device for storing image data in the form of files.
Recently, a compound system has been put into practical use which can be utilized as a facsimile apparatus by using the scanner and printer of a digital copying machine and, further, a modem or the like, or which develops coded data from a computer into bit map data that can be printed out by using the printer section of a digital copying machine and an interface or the like for connection to the computer.
As described in a U.S. patent application filed by the present applicant, Appln. Ser. No. 07/957,092 filed Oct. 6, 1992, such compound systems are increasing in added values. For example, a system having a plurality of functions, such as a copying function, a facsimile function, a printer formatter function, an electronic image filing function, and an image memory function, is formed as a single unit.
In such a compound system, a scanner section and a printer section are shared by these functions, whereas, in ordinary separate systems, each of the above-mentioned functions requires its own scanner section and printer section. Thus, such a compound system helps to achieve a reduction in space and cost, advancement in performance, etc.
In some conventional copying machines, the sorting or stapling of copies of documents is performed by using a sorter or a staple sorter.
When the image data of a desired file is read from a storage device and output to recording paper by a printer, it is possible for the data to be output in a sorted or stapled form by setting a desired output mode, such as a sorting mode or a stapling mode, at the operating section, the output being effected in the designated mode.
However, when manipulating the operating section to set the desired output mode, other users cannot use the apparatus while the setting operation is being performed. That is, the apparatus is monopolized during that time by the user who is performing the setting operation.